The Begining Afterlife
by I'mSuchAFangirl
Summary: Set after episode 2x16 "Afterlife". In my version Philinda is canon and they have a, well, sort of happy relationship until Gonzalez took over the base and Coulson had to run. So basically a surprise is in store for may and it's going to get fluffy. Read and review please
1. Step 1: The busting

As Jemma approached the vault, she knew exactly what she needed to say, she just wasn't sure how well it was going to work. Melinda May is obviously not going just to walk away with her simply because she asked her to. _Well I'm just going to bribe her with Coulson's name,_ she thought as she got to the door and placed the unlocking device on it. She could easily put the code in and open the door but, Gonzales and his team has other plans. Like saying that the vault is "off limits" and "high personal only", but everyone knows what- or who to be exact is in it. The device beeped and in an instant, the door was unlocked. "Fitz, you've done it again." she said quietly to herself.

She entered the room and went down the stairs, right after closing the door as quietly as possible. "Agent May." she called making her way to the control panel of the vault. Fitz "fixed" the camera and the audio so it would appear on the monitors as if May was alone and resting. "Simmons?" May said getting up from the bed, "What the hell are you doing here?!" ok, she was _obviously_ confused and.. angry? "I am helping someone I care dearly about do something for someone he cares dearly about." She answered still hitting some buttons on the control panel. As she noticed May hasn't responded yet, she looked up and saw the slightly confused and not at all amused expression on her face."Couslon, the friend is Coulson." She explained and like magic May's expressions soothed out. "Oh." she said coming closer to the transparent wall, "What did he ask you to do exactly?" she asked once again sounding a bit confused. "He," she continued hitting the buttons "He said, and I quote," she hit one last button and the transparent wall disappeared, "Just bust her out of there, I'm sure you can figure out how." She smiled as May walked out and hugged her as fast and as tight as she could, if they get caught she is going to miss this hug.

"Ok so what now? Where are we going?" May asked as she pulled back from the hug. " _You_ , are going to go outside, where Hunter is going to take you somewhere." Jemma beamed for knowing what's going to happen and smiled proudly at her. May arched are eyebrow and let out a scoff, "Hunter is going to tack me somewhere?" she nearly burst out laughing just by saying those words herself. Jemma sighed, _it's time for the big guns,_ "He's going to take you to see Coulson." She couldn't help but to smile to herself as May's face lit up. "Oh, ok than." She calmed down and started to head over to the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Actually," Jemma said facing her, "The door is a bit of a risk right now," she said as she started walking to the other direction, the other side of the cell. "So we have found you another way to exit the building in a more, well, discreet way." She explained hesitantly. "What kind of other way?" May folded her arms across her chest. Jemma pushed a brick on the wall and a secret, _narrow,_ passage revealed. "Seriously?" May sighed as Jemma smiled awkwardly. "Fine. But you should probably go up now, so no one suspects anything." May headed towards the, well, tunnel. "Yes yes you're quite right." Jemma turned to leave.

"Wait!" she called and came back to the wall where May stood. She went across May and picked up the duffle back that was placed in he corner. Mack sneaked it in on his last visit, they knew that Couson can make him help. "Take this." She handed May the bag, "You have to promise not to open it until Coulson tells you to." May just rolled her eyes in response. "Hey, don't look at me, he's the one who asked." Jemma said a bit smug, she knew May is a woman of her word, and she won't disrespect him. "Fine, I promise." She put the bag over her shoulder and turned towards the passage. "Oh and Simmons,'" She turned her head one last time "Thank you." Jemma smiled in response as she watched May leave through the tunnel. "You better be amazing Sir." She said quietly to herself before turning and leaving the room.


	2. Step 2: A Truce

**Sorry about the short chapter, the next one will be the last and the longest.**

Phil Coulson woke up rather early today. Well, not every day is as exciting as this one. He looked up over to Hunter's bed, which he found completely empty. _Ok he's doing as I asked him, one less thing to worry about,_ He thought to himself as he got out of bed. He knew this day had to be perfect, for him and for Melinda. He opened the closet and took out the suit. He hung it on the upper door knob and went to get ready. He still had to put everything on outside, but Hunter probably knows how to stall so he was fine for now.

Melinda May was not easily fooled,she knew when something was up. Something's always up when it comes to Phil. Ever since they got together she sensed something wired, but kept it to herself. She only hoped it wasn't something too serious, because last time he was acting strange, it was the carving. She walked between the bushes that the passage led to, with this _stupid_ bag over her shoulder. _What's the deal with it anyway? It's not like he can't trust me_. Honestly, she was a little offended. "Agent May!" a _loud_ voice pulled her out of her thoughts. It was Hunter, he spotted her from the bushes as she approached him. "Nice to see you, been a while." He smiled politely at her. They both knew how the other one felt about them. She arched a brow, "You know, if this really is some secret mission and you literally had to sneak me out of there," she pointed at the direction of the base, "Maybe yelling my name isn't a very smart idea. Don't you agree? _Agnet."_ She smiled smugly at him as he just chuckled in response. "Alright alright I just feel like I have to say this." He folded his arms over his chest. "You and I," he pointed at himself and then at her. "We don't exactly see eye to eye." _No kidding_. "But, because we are doing this for the same cause, which is bringing you to Coulson," he could tell how her expression changed a little, "Then I say we call a _temporary_ truce." They both smiled at the word temporary. "What do you say? Deal?" he exchanged his hand, "For Coulson." Now he was the one with the smug smile. She took his hand and shook it, "For Coulson." She smirked. "Ok now that that's settled." He walked away from her and headed towards the car. "We have to go, someone's waiting." He got into the driver's seat and she could have sworn that he winked at her. "The things I do for you sir." He mumbled as he closed the car door after him.


End file.
